JeromeASF
Jerome Aceti History Jerome Robert Aceti (born March 9, 1994), better known by his online aliases JeromeASF '''and ASFJerome', is a 22 year-old (He was born 6 days after BajanCanadian) American YouTuber that primarily posts Minecraft let's plays and minigames. Jerome is a member of Team Power Moves along with xRpMx13, BajanCanadian and few other people, in 'The Pack', a group with the BajanCanadian, Vikkstar123, Lachlan, Prestonplayz,and Woofless. He is also well known for founding the Call of Duty channel AwesomeSauceFilms with friend and fellow YouTuber, BajanCanadian, whom he collaborates with in many of his videos. This channel later came to include TheNoochM. He has two Minecraft accounts, Hacksource and JeromeASF. He often used Hacksource in older videos, but he currently uses ASFJerome in almost all of his videos. He is now in The "Pack" which includes BajanCanadian, MrWoofless, PrestonPlayz, Vikkstar123, and CraftBattleDuty." He has lived in New Jersey his entire life up until March of 2015, when he moved with BajanCanadian to Florida, and met Mitch in 4th grade. Jerome was, at one point, attending college at Rutgers in his home state, initially as a biology major, but dropped out to further pursue his Youtube career. Jerome was one of the final members of Team Crafted, after SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, and the majority of the rest of the team left. He left Team Crafted after being a self-described "co-owner/director" in March, 2014. The remaining few refer to themselves as the "Power Moves Only Squad". Jerome is often called Fluffy by SkyDoesMinecraft and a Bacca by BajanCanadianand his fans because his Minecraft skin resembles Chewbacca from the ''Star Wars franchise. Also, some fans of Jerome and Mitch made up bromance/romance between them called 'Merome', which is "real" according to a tweet by Mitch (The name Merome was originally made in one episode of Jerome's, Mitch's, Huskymudkipz's and Ian's series Pixelmon, which Jerome says is his favorite of all his video series). Bacca's Bacca's are well known in the minecraft community because of Jerome. You either love Bacca's or you hate them. Bacca are creatures composed entirely of fur. In the bacca villages in the jungle, baccas are raised according to two professions- slurping and chopping, which explains the slurping noises that Jerome makes and his obsession with using axes. Nowadays, however, Jerome is training himself to use 'swords' in Hunger Games videos. Trivia * On Jerome's Twitter, he has admitted to being mostly colorblind. He said on one of the most recent tests, he got 3 of 8 colors right. Jerome refers to his colorblindness in many of his videos, such as when playing Minecraft Party on www.Mcbrawl.com and when playing Block Party on the Hive. * Jerome can speak Italian fluently. * He is 6 days younger than Mitch. * Jerome owns a black Tesla, a fully electric luxury sedan worth 70-90k. * He has worked with a number of companies, such as Microsoft, Geico, Sony, Intel, Totinos, 7Eleven and Gunnar Optiks (as a Brand Ambassador) to advertise their products to viewers of his Youtube channel, JeromeASF * He has had 2 channels before his main one today, the first one was HacksourceVideos , which he started and made videos with friends when they were 13, 14 and 15 years old, and AwesomeSauceFilms, their mainly Call of Duty focused channel that started his rise into YouTube stardom. After he joined BajanCanadian, Hippoqqih, TheNoochM, and many others, he has since abandoned this channel, in December 2012, to much criticism from older fans, although the channel was revived in March 2015 by Mat and Alex. * Jerome is currently dating Louise #Lorome